User talk:Skydragon16
Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Skydragon16 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafbreeze (Talk) 02:29, February 16, 2011 Yes! Of course, you can join! I was wanting to make a Wiki like RPG Wiki, but for EarthClan. I was going to put a link on it to a EarthClan chat I made too! ✿Leafbreeze✿ 16:03, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think 4pinkbear might be doing lineart for me for chararts...I need ideas on what to do! ✿Leafbreeze✿ 22:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Actualy, there's somthing you can help with. You may have noticed, but the homepage is really...awful and boring. Any ideas on somthing to do? (I'll respond tomorrow, I need to get off the computer) ✿Leafbreeze✿ 00:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yay, I made one page. Can you help? I need to figure out how to give it a talk page rather than commenting. Do you know how? ✿Leafbreeze✿ 17:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) That'll do! Thank you! i wonder how they got talk pages for everything on WCRPG...The world may never know :) Making a Wiki is difficult, I don't know what to do know! ✿Leafbreeze✿ 17:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was considering roleplay, but decided I should leave that to WCRPG Wiki. So I was just going to have pages for the members, territory, camp, and have some members write pages on the past of the cats they roleplay. I would have information that you couldn't find any where else, and more puctures of the members and wallpaper. That's all I have so far :) ✿Leafbreeze✿ 22:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Would you be interested in being an admin? Or, if you want, a Beuracrat or whatever, though I don't know what they do :) I....well I don't know how to make somone an admin, but leave whatever you've got to say on the 'Welcome' thing on the recent activity that's below 'new pages on this Wiki'. I saw they did that on WCRPG, but didn't know how to link it to my profile without signing my signature...can you help fix that? And instead of a heart when signing your name, I was going to use a flower! To put a flower just copy and paste this ❀, this ✿, this ❁, or this ✾. ✿Leafbreeze✿ 23:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) It's mostly for roleplay, but the roleplay is starting at the beginning of the Clan so...I'm not sure what your cats were doing at the time...But anyway, it'll also have pages for Startree the territory and camp, and all the cats. And yes, you can call me Leaf :) ✿Leafbreeze✿ 17:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that's the plan! I'll be putting who roleplays who after I get the cats in. Since you, Phoenix, and Destiny are the ones who roleplay the most cats, I was hoping you would be the ones to join. I left a message for Destiny, but she hasn't responded yet. I still need to find somone for Dustpetal too...✿Leafbreeze✿ 22:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll give you Snowfall and things if Destiny doesn't want to come...I know she got the message, because she's edited pages after I sent it. I'll take that as a 'No' then. Well, what page do i create next? ✿Leafbreeze✿ 23:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea! Would you mind setting it up? I'm posting the first roleplay thig, and it was long, but I accidentaly pressed the back button so now I must start over :( ✿Leafbreeze✿ 23:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC)We ummm...Well, I don't know what a leader does or the deputy, but you're mor experianced than I am, so is Dove and Phoenix and everyone else here...Would do you want to be? I honestly don't care, I just want to be in a position so I can be useful. ✿Leafbreeze✿ 22:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm pretty sure I've made you an admin, but don't ask how because I have no idea :) ✿Leafbreeze✿ 23:06, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Brilliant! Thanks for getting that all set up :) I'll be working on pages for a while now, then make wallpaper, then...well, I don't know yet :) ✿Leafbreeze✿ 21:04, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Nope, not that I can think of. Still waiting for lineart, and pages are coming on slowly but fine. ✿Leafbreeze✿ 21:31, February 20, 2011 (UTC) HI! Um, can you help? On those things that say "community" and "#EarthClan#" and thing, how do you change that so it hasthings like "places" and "Cats of EarthClan" and things like on WCRPG Wiki? ✿Leafbreeze✿ 22:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, is the one that says 'places' I want Startree, earthclan camp, and their territory, but I'm still working on those pages, I'll be asking Phoenix to help with Startree, it was her idea to begin with. And the next one, 'Cats of EarthClan' will have all the members pages(they don't all have pages yet, still working on it). and that's all I can think of...Oh! and the next one could be 'projects' and it would have the page you made a any future project pages we have yet to create. This Wiki had ALOT of work to be done! :D ✿Leafbreeze✿ 15:11, February 24, 2011 (UTC) It looks great, Sky, thank you so much for helping a lost and confused person such as myself with this! I'm working on Arc Cats wallpaper, any ideas? I think it looks brilliant! Well, my to-do-list is nearly complete! I tried to make a lineart myself, but I guess it's just not my thing--Anyway, thank you so much for fixing the homepage, it looks perfect, absaloutly perfect! ✿Leafbreeze✿ 22:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Wait, one more thing: is there a way to save my different signatures so all I have to do is copy and paste them into my prefrences in case I want to use them again? Leafbreeze creator of EarthClan... 22:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I tried to add a background color to the sig link, but it didn't work...Leafbreezecreator of EarthClan... 23:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Profile's are hard! I put in a quote from Leafbreeze, but it won't let me write anything beneath it! Any help or suggestions? I don't know what to do! Leafbreezecreator of EarthClan... 00:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC)